Change my brother
by bee jjang
Summary: Choi siwon ingin mengubah dongsaengnya yang manja untuk menjadi mandiri,tapi bagaimanakah jika choi kyuhyun sang dongsaeng juga ingin mengubah hyung yang menurutnya menyeramkan,menjadi menyenangkan? Siapakah yang berhasil berubah?
1. Chapter 1

-change my brother-

Main cast : Cho(i) kyuhyun, choi siwon.

Hankyung as appa

Eomma as heechul (GS)

Genre : brothership , family

Warning : Miss typo, gaje, bad, etc…

Summary : Choi siwon ingin mengubah dongsaengnya yang manja untuk menjadi mandiri,tapi bagaimanakah jika choi kyuhyun sang dongsaeng juga ingin mengubah hyung yang menurutnya menyeramkan,menjadi menyenangkan? Siapakah yang berhasil berubah?

_**-Bejjang Present-**_

Disebuah tempat yang penuh dengan keramain, orang –orang berlalu lalang membawa koper maupun tas besar lainnya,terlihat seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat sedang menggerutu, dari wajahnya menampakkan bahwa namja tersebut sangat kesal.

Kyuhyun pov_

"Hallo eommaa~" sapanya menyambut seseorang yang berada disebrang sana dengan nada manja, "

kyu sudah hampir 2jam berada di airport tapi hyung tak kunjung muncul juga,huh.. kyu rasa ia tidak mau menjeput dongsaengnya yang tampan ini,dia kan orang yang kejam. Hanya orang seperti eomma dan appa yang tega membiarkan aku tinggal dengan manusia semacam dia."

Ucap namja tersebut panjang lebar,yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman lembut sang eomma, yah walaupun tak dapat dilihat oleh seorang choi kyuhyun. " aigoo,kyunnie sayang kau tau sendiri kan hyung mu itu seorang direktur mungkin saja hyung mu sedang rapat. Kau tunggu saja dulu ne? ah eomma ingin pergi ke butik, kau harus baik-baik di sana ne? eomma pasti akan sangat merindukanmu nanti malam eomma telpon lagi ne? " ya eomm.. Tutt~ tutt~ Aish eomma macam apa yang memutuskan teleponnya secara sepihak pada anaknya sendiri,bahkan aku belum membalas perkataannya. Ah menyebalkan!

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan dengan wajah penuh karisma, ah jangan lupakan raut tegas yang tercetak dengan sempurna di wajah tampannya. . " mianhae kyu, hyung terlambat menjemputmu " kyuhyun terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang,padahal hampir sejengkal lagi ia akan memasuki dunia mimpi. Baru saja ia ingin mengumpat kesal dengan hyungnya yang saat ini berada didepannya tapi semua itu lenyap saat melihat senyum manis hyungnya yang menampilkan dimple " ah hyung.. aku hampir saja tertidur menunggu mu " gerutu kyuhyun sambil mempout kan bibirnya. " ayo pulang,bawa kopermu dan tidak usah bersikap sok imut " aish jawaban macam apa itu, aku pikir setelah melihat senyumnya tadi orang ini sudah berubah menjadi malaikat baik, dan pemikiran ku tadi ternyata salah besar,dia tetap saja choi siwon yang sekeras kayu jati dan sedingin es kutub utara, " heyy apa yang kau pikirkan, kau ingin hyung tinggal eoh? " suara berat tersebut memebangun kan kyuhyun dari lamunannnya.

" yaakk! Hyung.. aish, bahkan badannya yang berbentuk akar pohon itu tidak mau membantuku mengangkat tas tas sialan ini. "kyuhyun segera menyusul hyungnya memasuki mobil, dan jangan lupakan gerutuan kesal dari bibir sang magnae.

.

.

hanya ada suara kendaraan berlalu lalang yang terdengar di dalam mobil, hening. Kedua choi bersaudara ini rasanya enggan untuk melakukan sebuah percakapan, si bungsu sendiri hanya terdiam melihat kearah jendela dan beberapa kali terdengar decakan kagum dari bibirnya saat melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat di korea. Ya saat ini choi kyuhyun sedang berada di jepang, orangtuanya mengirimkannya ke sini untuk tinggal bersama sang hyung , hal ini dilakukan karena nyonya dan tuan choi yang sangat sibuk di korea dan merasa tidak bisa memantau anak bungsunya yang masih sangat manja apalagi di umurnya yang saat ini masih bisa dibilang sebagai remaja ababil .

" waahh hyuung, lihat – lihat ada kedai ice cream berbentuk ice cream hyung, wow keren sekali hyung.. pasti ice cream di sana sangat nikmat tempatnya bahkan lucu sekali . ayo hyung putar balik kyu mau makan ice cream disana hyung " rengek si bungsu dengan manja, sambil menarik narik lengn kemeja sang hyung. " ck, kau ini di seoul sebenarnya tinggal di goa ya? Kampungan sekali. " balas hyungnya dengan nada mengejek. " mwoya? Kyu tidak kampungan tau, eomma kan sering melarang kyunnie keluar rumah makannya kyu sedikit kagum saja dengan hal yang baru kyu lihat hyung."

" ya.. ya terserah apa katam mu, spoiled boy " ucap hyungnya yang ternyata masih ingin mengejek sang dongsaeng.

"yak hyung kyu tidak manja, huh menyebalkan sekali. Ayoo kita kembali ke jalan yang tadi hyung, kyu mau makan ice cream di kedai yang tadi" . Ah sepertinya si bungsu tidak ada lelahnya untuk mengajak hyungnya ini.

" ini baru jam 10 pagi, tidak baik makan ice cream jam segini arra? Hyung juga harus kembali ke kantor. Lain kali saja ne?" aish menyebalkan gerutu kyuhyun.

.

.

" nah sudah sampai kyu,cepat turun ambil koper mu dibagasi belakang dan segera masuk arra ? hyung akan segera kembali ke kentor. Cepatlah kajja ".

" apa? Hyung tidak membantuku? Tasnya berat semua hyung "

" belajarlah untuk menjadi mandiri kyu " balas hyungnya dengan nada tegas, yang cukup membuat kyuhyun menciut dan segera keluar dari mobil.

.

.

" waah ternyata rumah hyung di sini lebih besar dari rumah eomma di korea sana, ah kenapa sepi sekali memang hyung tidak punya pembantu eoh? Kasian sekali ck " gerutu kyuhyun seorang diri sambil memasuki rumah besar tersebut.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, choi kyuhyun sendiri dari 3 jam yang lalu hanya berkelimbun dibalik selimut sambil merutuki hyungnya yang tak kunjung pulang juga, padahal ini sudah sangat malam bagi seorang choi kyuhyun. Ia sangat lapar karena hanya memakan beberapa potong roti yang di temukannya dalam kulkas, " semua isi kulkas siwon hyung makanan kambing " pikirnya saat siang tadi ia memutuskan keliling dapur untuk mencari makanan " dan sampai sekarang ia belum memakan apapapun, dan satu lagi kenapa ia hanya berada dibalik selimut dari beberapa jam yang lalu?, yah karena seorang choi bungsu ini sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu, apalagi saat ini ia berada sendirian di rumah sebesar ini, tentu saja otak nya sedari tadi sudah memutar adegan menyeramkan yang pernah ia lihat di film horror.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara mobill memasuki area pekarangan rumah.

" ah siwon hyung pasti sudah pulang "

Ucapnya dalam hati dan langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju pintu depan,

" siwon hyung.. " teriak kyuhyun saat melihat hyungnya turun dari mobil mewahnya.

" astaga ya tuhann!.. " teriak sang hyung yang nampaknya sedikit shock melihat buntalan makhluk aneh didepannya.

"yakk choi kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan ha? Kau ingin membuat hyung mu mati jantungan eoh?"

Ya siapapun yang melihat penampilan dongsangnya ini pasti akan berteriak terkejut. lihat saja kyuhyun berada di depan teras rumahnya dengan menggunakan selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, dan hanya memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya.

" he..he..he.. hyung pulangnya lama sekali, kyu kan takut sendirian,apalagi rumahnya siwon hyung sepi sekali,, seperti rumah rumah di film horror yang pernah kyu tonton bersama kim ajushi beberapa hari yang lalu " jawabnya sambil meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang saat ini siwon yakin tidak gatal.

" aish kau kan bisa menonton TV, atau bermain game choi kyuhyun " jawab siwon dengan penuh penekanan dinama yang berada di akhir kalimat.

" hehe kyu takut bermain game sendirian di ruang tengah hyung, apalagi ini sudah sangat malam dan Cuma kyu sendirian yang ada di dalam rumah, bagaimana jika ada sadako yang keluar dari layar? Ah tidakk! Bagaimana jika ada hanako juga yang keluar dari toilet? Lalu bagai… "

" yak yak.. sudah hentikan imajinasi liar mu itu"

astaga ya tuhan.., eomma kau kirimkan dongsaeng macam apa ini " ucap siwon frustasi.

-tbc-

Ggzzz.. ga tau ini fic apa'an ini.. /pundung belakang siwon/ kalau mau review silahkan ga maksa kok, selama ini gue Cuma reader fanfic selama 4tahun dari dulu kepingin banget buat bisa nulis, dan baru bisa nulis fic sekarang dan ini pun juga jelek,apalai bahasa dan . Ah miris nya hidupku /lah..curhat/


	2. change my brother chapter 2

-change my brother chapter 2-

Main cast : Cho(i) kyuhyun, choi siwon.

Hankyung as appa

Eomma as heechul (GS)

Genre : brothership , family

Warning : Miss typo, gaje, bad, OOC etc…

(Author note : di sini umur kyuhyun 16 tahun & siwon 24 tahun, maaf ya sengaja dibuat jauh jarak umur mereka. Ini pure brothership, jadi maaf buat yang kecewa karena bukan shoneun-ai . fic ini ga aku edit Cuma diperiksa sekilas- doang, jadi maklum kalo banyak typo dan kalimat yang ga pas juga aneh atau kejelekan-kejelekan lainnya. Sebenernya uda mau update dari kemaren-kemaren. Tapi ga bisa buat slect document nya, ga tau kenapa

Big thanks buat semua yang uda review fic jelek punya saya ini, dan gomawo yang uda memberi saran ^^

Ada yang bilang pernah baca di wp ya? Aku dulu juga pernah baca^^, kalo ga salah di .. fic ini emang terinspirasi dari fic itu, aku lupa judul & authornya … tapi ini murni hasil ketikan dan pemikiran aku dan jalan kedepannya nanti juga bakalan beda kok ceritanya .

Mianhae banyak bacotan author )

Summary : Choi siwon ingin mengubah dongsaengnya yang manja untuk menjadi mandiri,tapi bagaimanakah jika choi kyuhyun sang dongsaeng juga ingin mengubah hyung yang menurutnya menyeramkan,menjadi menyenangkan? Siapakah yang berhasil berubah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik siwon untuk memasuki rumah dan jangan lupakan ocehan si bungsu yang sedari tadi tiada hentinya,

" ah ya tadi kyu melihat – lihat kamar hyung, waah ternyata peralatan game di kamar hyung lebih lengkap dari kamar kyunnie di korea sana, kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau hyung juga menyukai game? Kalau begitu besok kita bermain game bersama ya hyung? Ya? yaa?

kyuhyun trlihat sangat semangat, dan jangan lupakan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat imut.

" aish sudahlah, kau tidak lelah apa sejak tadi berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu? Dan satu lagi. no weekend. No game! " siwon berkata dengan tegas dan memasuki kamarnya. meninggalkan si bungsu .

Kyuhyun masih mematung di ruang tamu sendirian,sepertinya masih mencerna apa yang barusan hyungnya katakan.

" no weekend. no game? Hmmm…. mwoyya? Astaga peraturan macam apa itu? "

Dan sepertinya kali ini kecerdasan seorang choi kyuhyun harus diragukan.

'

kyuhyun berlari menaiki tangga, memasuki kamarnya yang sudah diberitahukan sejak pagi tadi oleh siwon.

" ah sepertinya kau akan aman di sini, maaf kan kyu ya.. tapi kyu harus menyembunyikanmu di sini. Kyu janji akan mengencanimu sebelum tidur dan sepulang sekolah ne? "

jangan pikirkan bahwa si bungsu choi ini sudah gila atau sedang menyembunyikan kekasih gelapnya di suatu tempat. Ah tidak, lebih tepatya lagi kyuhyun sedang menjalankan ide liciknya. Yaitu menyembunyikan sang PSP tercinta ke bawah tempat tidurnya.

" kyu apa yang sedang kau lakukan? "siwon yang sudah berada di depan pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang kenop menatapnya penuh dengan selidik.

Aa-ah.. siwon hyung kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? Kenapa tiba tiba sudah masuk sih.. kyu kan jadi terkejut.

Kyuhyun setengah mati menutupi rasa gugupnya, apalagi saat melihat tatapan mata siwon yang terlihat menyelidik.

" hyung bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malah balik bertanya sih?

Yah tentu saja siwon heran. ketika memasuki kamar dongsaengnya dan melihat kyuhyun berbaring dilantai sambil menghadap ke arah kolong tempat tidurnya.

"hhmm.. anu hyung, nngg.. sepertinya tadi ada kecoa, jadi kyu ingin memukulnya dengan bantal,ah ya.. memukul kecoanya dengan bantal hyung.."

" ck,kau ini ada-ada saja " walau siwon sedikit merasa curiga saat melihat kegugupan diwajah kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya ia mengabaikan perasaan itu.

"hufftt syukurlah,hampir saja ketahuan" batin kyuhyun.

"ah iya hyung, kyu sangat lapar,dari tadi siang kyu hanya memakan roti yang ada di kulkas, kyu lappaaarr.. hyuuung~"

" aish ini sudah malam dan kau belum makan? kenapa tidak memesan pizza? " kesal siwon.

" kyu kan tidak punya uang, kyu juga tidak tau bagaimana memesan pizzanya. Coba saja eomma mengizikan kyu membawa kim ajushi pasti sekarang siwon hyung tidak akan susah mengurusku, kim ajushi juga bisa menemani kyu di rumah kalau hyung kerja, dan kim ajushi jug…..

" yak yak.. sudah hentikan. Kenapa kau selalu berbicara tanpa henti sih kyu? Ck.. benar-benar anak eomma " gerutu siwon.

baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia bersama dongsaeng satu-satu nya ini, dan telingnya sudah terasa panas karena selalu mendengar ocehan kyuhyun.

" sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita makan diluar saja "

" yeeaayy siwon hyung benar benar mengerti keadaan " kyuhyun sangat senang saat mendengar siwon akan mengajaknya makan di luar. Ah ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memesan masakan-masakan nikmat di restoran nanti.

.

.

" hyung kenapa kita ke sini? Katanya mau makan? Kyuhyun terheran saat siwon mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang ramai dan.. Eerr terlihat tidak menyenangkan dimata kyuhyun, banyak penjual makanan emperan.

'ini terlihat seperti pasar malam'. Batin kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyukai tempat yang dipijaknya sekarang.

" tentu saja kita ke sini untuk makan kyu,selama kau tinggal bersama hyung tidak ada istilah 'pergi makan ke restoran mewah' oke? Kau harus belajar menghargai dan jangan menghambur – hamburkan uang. kalau kita makan ditempat ini, kita bisa menyisihkan uang yang biasanya kita gunakan untuk makan di restoran dan menyumbangkannya ke panti asuhan. Kajja cepatlah turun" ceramah siwon dengan penuh suka cita.

" eomma, appa, maafkan kyu. Sepertinya kyu benar benar - akan mati dalam waktu dekat " batin kyuhyun miris.

Pupus sudah harapan dan imajinasinya untuk mencicipi makanan nikmat di restoran besar yang ada di jepang. " hiks eommaa.. bawa kyu pulang ke korea " rasanya ia ingin meneriakkan itu sekencang kencangnya, tapi tentu saja tidak akan ia lakukan jika tidak ingin ditendang siwon tidur diteras.

.

Kau ingin makan apa kyu ? tanya siwon pada kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar kedai yang saat ini mereka pilih untuk mengisi cacing-cacing dalam perut.

" hmm.. kyu pesan yang ini dan yang ini hyung,ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk menu makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

" saya pesan Shabu-shabu dan Yakisoba " ucap siwon pada bibi pemilik kedai tersebut.

" hyung tidak ikut makan? Tanya kyuhyun heran saat hyungnya hanya memesankan makanannya saja.

" ani,hyung sudah makan dengan rekan bisnis tadi di kantor. " dan kyuhyun hanya dapat ber-oh- ria saat ini.

.

.

" ah kenyang.. ternyata rasanya enak hyung, " ucap kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada penyangga kursi dan jangan lupakan tangan yang mengusap-usap perut buncitnya.

" kenapa kau tidak memakan sayurnya? Tanya siwon.

" ah hyung.. kyu kan tidak suka makan sayur, itu menjijikan siwon hyung.. "

" habiskan sayurnya kyu " siwon berkata dengan nada tegas.

" tapi hyung,kyu tidak makan sayuran.. "jawab kyuhyun masih mencoba menolak perintah hyungnya.

" habiskan atau kau hyung tinggal pulang"

" tapi...

" hyung bilang habiskan sayurnya choi kyuhyun . "

Akhirnya kyuhyun menciut saat siwon berkata dengan tegas disertai wajah dinginnya.

Dengan enggan ia mengambil sumpit dan mengarahkan sumpitnya pada piring shabu-shabu yang saat ini hanya tersisa sayurnya saja. "cepat kyu." Tegas siwon.

sekarang sayur tersebut berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah dengan perlahan. Terus ia lakukan sampai hanya tersisa beberapa sayuran lagi.

"uhh.. sudah ya hyung? " Tanya kyuhyun mencoba meminta belas kasihan pada hyungnya ini.

" tidak! Habiskan kyu, hanya tersisa beberapa lagi,cepat habiskan "

" uuhh.. hyung.. huwweekk.. uhhuk.. uhuk.. ugh, huweek.., " setelah dari beberapa menit yang lalu menahan rasa mual, akhirnya kyuhyun memuntahkan apa yang baru saja masuk kedalam perutnya.

" astaga, kyu.. " siwon terlihat sangat panic dan segera membawa kyuhyun keluar dari kedai tersebut.

" tunggu sebentar ne? hyung belikan air putih dulu, siwon kembali mamsuki kedai dan memberikan beberapa lembar yen, meminta maaf karena dongsaengnya telah membuat kedainya kotor. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar menghamipiri kyuhyun yang saat ini berada tidak jauh dari kedai dengan membawa sebotol air mineral.

" aish kenapa kau bisa muntah begini sih? " Tanya siwon heran,

"kan kyu sudah bilang hyung.. kyu tidak bisa memakan sayur " jawab kyuhyun yang terdengar lemah.

" ini pasti karena kau tidak mau belajar memakan sayur dari dulu,makannya seperti ini jadinya, pokoknya mulai saat ini kau harus belajar memakan sayur arra? Makannya tubuhmu mudah sakit dan lihat kulitmu itu, seperti vampire saja."

Bukannya merasa kasihan dan bersalah pada dongsaengnya siwon malah memberikan ceramah geratis, kyuhyun sendiri rasanya ingin muntah kembali saat mendengar ceramah yang memasuki telinga kanan lalu kembali keluar melalui telinga kiri.

" ne.. terserah hyung saja." Jawab kyuhyun yang terlihat pasrah.

"sudahlah kajja kita pulang, ini sudah malam"

Siwon membantu dongsaengnya berdiri dan berjalan duluan menuju mobil.

" hyung, rasanya mulut kyu pahit sekali. tidak enak. Kyu mau makan ice cream hyung " rengek kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan siwon.

" astaga ya tuhan kyuu.. ini sudah jam 11 malam dan kau ingin makan ice cream? Yang benar pula umurmu ini sudah 16 tahun bukan? Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil "

kesal siwon yang lelah melihat tingkah dongsaengnya ini.

" please hyung.. sekali ini saja ne? rasanya sangat tidak nyaman hyung..

" aish bocah ini." Akhirnya siwon memutuskan untuk berputar kembali menuju keramain pasar malam, kepalanya sudah sangat pening jika harus mendengar rengekan kyuhyun lagi.

" yeeaay hyung baikk " kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan langsung memeluk erat hyung kekar nya itu.

" aish sudah lepaskan.. kau ini seperti bocah 5 tahun saja "

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa memberikan cengiran sebagai jawaban atas ucapan hyungnya tersebut.

.

.

" aish cepat kyu.. kau ini lama sekali memilih ice cream nya " siwon benar-benar sudah diuji kesabarannya dengan dongsaeng nya yang satu ini, sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu ia melihat lihat ice cream di kedai ini. Tapi tak juga kunjung memilih mana yang akan ia beli.

" ah kyu mau pesan yang ini, ice cream vanilla Gelato ukuranjumbo dengan 3 macam toping " dengan segera kyuhyun memesan ice cream yang ia pilih kepada ajhuma penjaga kedai tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan ice cream, kyuhyun keluar menghampiri siwon yang berada diluar kedai. Bosan menunggu kyuhyun yang tak kunjung memesan ice cream.

" kau yakin sanggup menghabiskan ice crem itu kyu? Tanya siwon penuh selidik, ia sempat terkejut melihat kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya dengan ice cream berukuran jumbo di kedua tangannya, nyaris menyamai besar gayung yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyirami tanaman dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

" yapp! Tentu saja hyung. " jawab kyuhyun dengan mantap.

" awas saja kalau kau tidak menghabiskannya, hyung akan menyumpalkan ice cream sekaligus tempatnya kedalam mulutmu" geretak siwon dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengerikan.

Hal itu cukup membuat kyuhyun bergidik takut. 'kejamnya kau hyung' batin kyuhyun miris.

**.**

Siwon yang mulai kesal dengan jalan siput kyuhyun karena terlalu focus ke ice cream berlalu mendahului kyuhyun menuju mobil.

Brruukk.. ad-duh hyung, rintih kyuhyun yang sepertinya terjatuh. Siwon yang berada di depan dan hampir memasuki mobil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh,ia terkejut ketika melihat kyuhyun sudah jatuh tersungkur di tanah, dengan segera ia hamipiri dongsaengnya tersebut.

" aish kyu.. kau ini, kenapa bisa terjatuh sih? Makannya hati hati saat berjalan.

" sepertinya tadi kyu tersandung batu hyung, jadi terjatuh. ah ice cream ku! Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ice cream nya sudah terjatuh tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

'' yaah hyung ice cream nyaa.. "

" sudahlah nanti hyung belikan lagi, skearang kita pulang ne?

" baiklah hyung.. " jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu. yes rencana ku berhasil. Mainhae ice cream, aku tidak sanggup memasukkan mu kedalam perutku semua

.

.

.

- skip time-

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, matahari sudah muncul sejak tadi. walaupun tertutup awan, menunjukkan bahwa pagi ini terlihat mendung. Membuat orang-orang yang masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya enggan untuk meninggalkan kasur. Tapi tidak dengan namja tampan bernama 'choi siwon' ia memasuki sebuah kamar dan menemukan gundukan besar di atas tempat tidur yang ia yakin sosok itu adalah kyuhyun .dongsaeng nya.

" yaakk choi kyuhyun, ironaa.. cepat bangun," teriaknya tepat saat ia sampai didepan gundukan besar diatas tempat tidur, tangannya dengan cepat menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh kyuhyun.

" eommaaa~ kyuu masih mengantuk."

Kyuhyun kembali menarik selimutnya, mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk kembali ke dunia mimpi.

" yak choi kyuhyun bangun! Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi rengekan eomma-eomma. Cepat bangun! " untuk kedua kalinya siwon berteriak, dan hal itu berhasil membuat gundukan tersebut mengeluarkan penghuninya.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan wajah yang sangat berantakan, mata yang terbuka lebar dan jangan lupakan ekspresi shock saat melihat siwon yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Mungkin saja jika siwon saat ini tidak kesal ia akan segera tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" hyung kau pulang ke korea? " celetukan polos kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan sebuah jeweran hangat di telinga kanannya dari siwon.

" ad-dduh hyung.. lepas, ini sakit hyung "

" kau ingin hyung hanyutkan ke laut eoh? Cepat cuci mukamu, hyung tunggu di bawah, kita akan berolahraga ke taman "

Siwon keluar meninggalkan kyuhyun yang saat ini masih mengumpulkan nyawanya dan mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan siwon, ah dan juga meresapi rasa panas yang masih bertengger ditelinganya akibat sarapan utamanya tadi.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan lunglai menghampiri siwon yang sudah menunggu di depan teras rumah mereka,

" ayo hyung kita berangkat,"

kyuhyun mencoba semangat walau kentara sekali bahwa namja yang satu ini sangat malas yang namanya berolah raga. Dengan santainya kyuhyun berjalan mendahului siwon menuju pagar keluar..

" yaakk bocah, enak sekali kau mendahului hyung mu yang ada di sini eoh? " siwon menarik kerah baju kyuhyun yang membuat badan dongsaengnya itu berputar balik menghadap ke arahnya

" yaish.. siwon hyung, bukannya tadi hyung mebangun kan kyu untuk berolah raga? Kita akan pergi ke taman bukan?

" kita harus pemanasan dulu kyu, setelah itu kita akan berlari menuju taman. Kau ini tidak pernah berolah raga ya? Sebelum berolah raga kita harus melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, ini semua kita lakukan agar otot-oto dan persendian yang ada di dalam tubuh tid…

" yak hyung! Kapan kita akan melakukan pemanasan kalau kau berceramah panjang lebar seperti itu. "

teriakan kyuhyun berhasil membuat siwon menghentikan acara ceramah paginya.

" bagaimana rasanya tidak enak bukan? Itu juga yang hyung rasakan saat kau selalu berbicara tanpa hentinya kyu. " jawaban siwon membuat kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan berpikir " apa kyu juga seperti itu? " aish,sepertinya tidak.

" kau ini cerewet sekali, seperti eomma saja hyung " celetukan kyuhyun berhasil membuat darah siwon naik ke kepala, membuat kepalanya terus berdenyut di pagi hari yang mendung ini. Rasanya siwon ingin sekali meledak setiap manghadapi dongsaengnya yang sangat menyebalkan tingkat evil.

" aish sudahlah..sekarang kita lakukan pemanasan. turuti gerakan hyung ne? " intruksi siwon yang hanya dibalas kyuhyun dalam hati (?).

.

.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan, Siwon mengajak kyuhyun berlari menuju taman yang berada tidak jauh Dari komplek perumahan mereka.

_-15 menit kemudian -_

Bagaimana kyu? Badanmu saat ini lebih terasa segar bukan? Tanya siwon setelah mereka sampai di taman yang saat ini terdapat beberapa orang berlalu lalang untuk melakukan olah raga.

" hah.. hah.. hhh.. '

sepertinya kyuhyun masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang belum cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan siwon.

" segar apanya hyung? rasanya semua persendian di dalam tubuh kyu bengkok semua. " jawab kyuhyun yang terlihat masih kesal dengan adanya kegiatan olah raga pagi ini.

" ck, kau ini bagaimana mau sehat? kajja kembali ke rumah. ah ya kyu.. kau ingin bermain game hari ini? "

" game? Ya. Ya! Kyu mau hyung. " Mendengar kata game membuat kyuhyun segar kembali.

" baiklah, hyung akan mangizinkanmu bermain game sepuasnya hari ini jika kau berhasil mendahului hyung sampai ke rumah terlebih dahulu. 1.. 2.. 3.. larriiii! " teriak siwon yang telah berhasil menipu kyuhyun .

" yaakk hyuung.. kyu tidak mau lari lagii! Hyuuung tunggu kyunnie. Huwaaa.. hyuuuung " kyuhyun terus berteriak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Beberapa orang yang berada di taman tertawa melihat tingkah kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumah, untung saja jalan dari rumah hyungnya ke taman tidak rumit, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mengingatnya .

" kyu.. tidak mau berolah raga lagi, kyu benci olahraga.. siwon hyung menyebalkan. " kyuhyun terus menggerutu kesal, ia berhenti sejenak dan melepaskan sepatu, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"hhrrrr… guk.. gukk… " oh choi kyuhyun sepertinya sepatu mu salah sasaran.

" huuuwwaaaaa hyuuuung….. " teriak kyuhyun sambil berlari saat melihat seekor anjing yang tadi terkena lemparan sepatunya mulai menggonggong marah kearahnya.

.

.

siwon yang tak melihat kyuhyun berlari dibelakang menghentikan larinya, ia memutuskan kembali ke rumah dengan berjalan santai saja. " Toh biarpun kyuhyun berlari dibelakangnya nanti, tetap aku yang akan menang". Saat ini itulah yang ada dipikiran siwon.

.

Gukk.. gukk .. guk..

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan matanya terbelak kaget ketika melihat seekor anjing sedang mengejar kyuhyun.

" wwuusshh… "

Siwon terdiam saat meihat kyuhyun berlari mendahuluinya, dengan anjing kecil yang senantiasa mengejar kyuhyun sambil menggonggong, baru saja ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin akibat kecepatan lari kyuhyun yang lewat disampingnya.

Lamunan siwon bubar seketika saat ia menyadari bahwa kyuhyun berlari sangat jauh dihadapannya.

" shiitt.. sial! Sepertinya aku kalah"

.

.

Siwon memasuki rumahnya dengan santai, ia menemukan kyuhyun sudah terbaring di sofa ruang tamu dengan nafas yang memburu.

" hosh.. hosh.. kyuh.. menang hyung! " hal pertama yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun saat melihat siwon yang sudah berada dihadapannya..

" yaa.. kali ini kau menang kyu! " rasanya siwon sedikit tidak rela membiarkan kyuhyun bermain game sepuasnya hari ini .

" hyung akan pergi keluar, kau baik-baik di rumah ne? nanti akan ada ajhuma yang datang untuk memasakkan makanan untukmu. Ujar siwon sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

" hyung mau pergi kemana? Kyu ikut ya? Pertanyaan kyuhyun membuat langkah siwon terhenti dan kembali menghadap ke arah kyuhyun.

" tidak. Kau dirumah saja, Hari ini hyung akan mendaftarkanmu di sekolah yang sudah hyung pilihkan. Setelah itu hyung juga akan pergi ke rumah donghae. Teman baik hyung. Kau cepatlah pergi mandi sana, Bocah bau. "

" yak.. siwon hyung sendiri bau, seperti bau kuda lagi, " kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya setelah mengucapkan hal yang membuat siwon kesal, ia tidak mau telinga kirinya menjadi korban juga.

" yak choi kyuhyuunn! " teriak siwon kesal, yang akhirnya tersenyum kecil mengingat tingkah kyuhyun. Rumah yang biasanya sangat sepi dan sunyi sekarang penuh dengan kebisingan karena kedatangan si dongsaeng kecilnya.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar hyungnya, siwon sudah pergi dari 2 jam yang lalu, dan hal ini menunjukan bahwa kyuhyun sudah bermain game selama 2 jam juga. Matanya menatap focus pada layar besar dihadapannya, tangannya dengan lincah bergerak menekan tombol tombol yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Bibirnya sesekali menggerutu kesal saat banyaknya musuh yang menyerang.

Ddrrrrtt.. drrtt..

Suara getaran handphone membuat kyuhyun mempause game yang saat ini ia mainkan,

" aish.. siapa sih, mengganggu saja." Walau bibirnya menggerutu kesal kyuhyun tetap mengambil hp yang saat ini berada di atas tempat tidur siwon.

" my lovely eomma " kyuhyun dengan semangat mengangkat telepon tersebut, ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

" hallo.. eomma? Kenapa baru menelpon kyunnie sekarang? " belum sempat suara di sebrang sana mebalas sapa'annya, kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan protes.

" mianhae kyunnie chagy.. eomma kemarin sangat sibuk, kemarin butik eomma sangat ramai jadi eomma lupa untuk menghubungimu sayang, bagiamana di sana? Apakah menyenangkan? Tanya eomma kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lembut.

" maaa… kyunnie mau pulaaang " eomma kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar rengekan manja dari anak bungsunya.

" tidak bisa chagy.. tinggal bersama hyungmu nanti pasti akan menyenangkan, jika ada waktu luang eomma dan appa akan mengunjungimu ke sana. Ne? " nasihat eomma kyuhyun yang membuat kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

kyuhhyun kembali terdiam saat eomma nya mulai berceramah dengan panjang lebarnya. Yang saat ini terdengar deperti dongeng di telinga kyuhyun.

.

.

eomma kyuhyun bingung karena tak menndapatkan respon dari kyuhyun, tapi kebingungan itu sirna tergantikan senyum kecil saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari seberang sana.

" mimpi yang indah kyunnie. "

.

.

Tidak terasa seminggu sudah kyuhyun tinggal bersama hyung nya, disekolah baru ia mendapatkan banyak teman yang menyenangkan, hal ini membuat nya mulai betah berada di jepang, jangan tanyakan "apakah kyu bisa berbahasa jepang? " hei.. tentu saja bisa, appa nya cho hankyung berdarah murni jepang. /maksa =_=/ .

Malam ini kedua choi bersaudara makan malam dalam keadaan sepi, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dari piring keduanya. Biasanya setiap makan malam kyuhyun selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang dialaminya disekolah dengan semangat, entah itu memalukan, menyenangkan ataupu hal-hal menarik lainnya yang ia lihat disekolah. Tapi malam ini sepertinya ia enggan untuk berbicara dengan siwon, ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi sore.

-_-Flashback.-_

_Kyuhyun berbaring dengan santainya dia atas ambal lembut yang terdapat di ruang santai, tangannya menggenggam setoples keripik kentang dan mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah, matanya focus menatap layar tv datar yang menampilkan acara kartun favorite nya " naruto " _

"_kyu.. " _

_siwon mengampiri kyuhyun dan mendudukan diri disamping dongsaengnya berbaring. Kyuhyun melihat sekilas kearah siwon dan kembali menatap layar didepannya._

" _Ad-duhh.. hyung,sakit." Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan tarikan yang cukup keras di telinga kirinya. _

" _makannya kalau hyung panggil tanyakan 'ada apa?' bukan memberikan respon cuek seperti itu. "_

" _hyung sering sekali menarik telinga kyu, ini kan sakit hyung. Awas saja nanti akan kyu adukan ke appa " _

" _itu karena kau sendiri juga nakal, adukan saja sana hyung tidak takut. " ejek siwon_

_ini untukmu.. " siwon menyerahkan selembar kertas kearah kyuhyun._

" _apa ini hyung? "_

" _ini hal-hal yang harus kau lakukan setiap harinya, hyung sudah menyusunnya dengan rapi. Bacalah "_

_~Kyuhyun schedule~_

_Bangun tidur, bersihkan tempat tidur terlebih dahulu_

_Pulang sekolah, berhenti melakukan tidur siang_

_Sore hari, membersihkan halaman belakang rumah dan menyiram bunga ditaman_

_Setelah makan malam, mencuci piring dan belajar sebelum tidur_

_Hanya boleh bermain game saat weekend_

_Sabtu berangkat les sesuai jadwal_

_Berangkat Kesekolah bersama siwon hyung di pagi hari dan pulang menggunakan bis_

_Minggu pagi melakukan olahraga bersama siwon hyung_

_Berhenti merengek _

_Note : jika melanggar jadwal, uang jajan akan berkurang _

" _mwoyya hyung? Kyu tidak mau melakukannya. " Kyuhyun melempar lembaran kertas tersebut ke sembarang arah. _

" _terserah mu. Hyung tidak akan memberikan uang jajan kalau kau tidak melakukan kegiatan yang sudah hyung atur . siwon berucap dengan nada tegas dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri._

" _huwaaaaa… eeoommaaaa kyu mau pulaaaang.. " mendengar teriakan kyuhyun membuat siwon menggelengkan kepalanya " dulu eomma mengidam apa sih saat hamil kyuhyun" batin siwon miris._

_-flashback end-_

.

Makanan yang berada di piring kyuhyun telah habis, ia bangkit dan menuju lantai atas. Melenggang pergi meninggalkan siwon sendiri yang masih menikmati makan malamnya.

" mulai besok jadwal itu sudah berlaku kyu " siwon berucap dengan santai sebelum kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya ke anak tangga ke tiga,

" terserah hyung saja.. " kyuhyun menjawab dengan malas lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan lunglai menuju kamar.

.

.

" siwon hyung menyebalkan-menyebalkan.. " kyuhyun terus memukul wajah boneka Pikachu besar yang merupakan kado ulang tahun dari kim ajushi, yang bisa di bilang baby brothernya di korea. Seolah – olah wajah boneka tersebut adalah wajah siwon.

" brruukk! " dengan kesal kyuhyun melempar Pikachu tak berdosa tersebut kearah tembok kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, tangannya mulai menggapai-gapai kolong ranjang mencoba mencari kekasih gelapnya yang berhasil ia amankan sejak seminggu yang lalu dari tangan jahat siwon, setelah mendapatkannya ia mulai bermain dan melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya sangat kesal.

.

2 jam berlalu, Tangan kyuhyun mulai pegal dan matanya mulai memanas menatap layar kecil berbentuk persegi yang bernama PSP , tumben sekali. Biasanya ia betah memainkan benda tersebut hingga seharian. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada di tembok sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. " ommoo~ sudah jam sepuluh malam " . ia bangkit dan kembali memasukan kekasih gelapnya ke dalam kolong ranjang hingga kejauhan tertentu. Kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki kamar mandi, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan tidak lupa juga mencuci tangan dan kakinya. Seperti anak kecil memang, tapi hal ini yang selau diajarkan eomma nya sebelum ia berangkat tidur.

.

Saat ia akan memasuki selimutnya, kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

" ah.. kyu kan belum minum susu, tapi jam segini pasti siwon hyung sudah tidur "

biasanya siwon akan membuatkan susu untuknya sebelum tidur,siwon tidak rela membiarkan kyuhyun membuatnya sendiri, karena saat pertama kali siwon menyuruh dongsaengnya itu membuat susu sendiri. Berakhir dengan tumpahnya bubuk susu dimana-mana.

akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun kedapur dan membuatnya sendiri,

" pertama tuangkan air kedalam gelas, " kyuhyun menekan tombol biru pada dispenser, membiarkan air tersebut memenuhi gelas yang ada digenggaman tangannya.

" masukkan 2 sendok bubuk susu, lalu aduk, setelah itu minum. Kkkkk~ ternyata sangat gampang. " kyuhyun mulai mengaduk susu yang telah ia buat, hampir lima menit sudah ia mengaduknya.

" kenapa bubuk susunya tidak larut? " pikir kyuhyun bingung. Tangannya berhenti mengaduk, matanya menatap kearah gelas yang berisi susu buatannya. Berwarna coklat yang tidak terlalu keruh disertai gumpalan – gumpalan bubuk susu yang tidak mau larut.

" mmm.. sepertinya salah " kyuhyun membuka kembali lemari dan mengambil kaleng susu,membaca petunjuk pemakaian dengan teliti.

" tuangkan air hangat?" ah salah.. tadi kyu menekan tombol biru yang berarti air dingin. harusnya kyu menekan tombol yang bewarna merah untuk mendapatkan air panas "

Ia berjalan kearah wastafel dan membuang susu pertama buatannya, mengambil gelas baru didalam lemari kaca, dengan santainya ia menekan tombol merah dispenser, matanya berkeliling memperhatikan dekorasi dapur yang entah kenapa saat ini terlihat menarik dimata kyuhyun, sampai tiba tiba…

" aarrgh.. panas.. "

" praang.. " aaaww.. ugh.. panas panas..

.

.

Siwon menatap focus kearah layar laptop apple dihadapannya, saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang kerja. Mencoba menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang belum lengkap.

" praang.. "

siwon menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang mouse saat mendengar suara benda kaca yang terjatuh, ia segera bangkit dari kursi besarnya dan bergegas menuju sumber suara yang sepertinya berasal dari dapur. Matanya terbelak kaget saat ia melihat kyuhyun terduduk didapur sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

" astaga, kyu.. apa yang terjadi ? " siwon membantu kyuhyun bangkit menuju kursi dan mendudukannya.

" ugh.. sakit hyung " siwon melirik tangan dan kaki kyuhyun yang memerah.

" aish kau ini sedang apa eoh? "

" kyu tadi membuat susu hyung, tapi air panasnya terlalu penuh dan akhirnya tumpah "

" aish kan sudah hyung bilang,tidak usah membuat susu sendiri " gerutu siwon kesal.

" kyu kira siwon hyung sudah tidur " kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, takut menatap wajah siwon.

" sehari saja tidak membuat hyung repot bisa kan kyu? "

Siwon bangkit meningalkan kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukan kepala, merasa bersalah karena selalu merepotkan hyungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian siwon kembali dengan sebaskom air dingin,

"cepat rendam kakimu "

Siwon mencelupkan handuk kecil kedalam baskom,memerasnya, lalu mengambil alih tangan kyuhyun, menempelkan handuk basah tersebut ke punggung tangan kyuhyun yang memerah. Hening beberapa saat, keduanya enggan melakukan pembicaraan. hingga akhirnya siwon mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

" jika sudah terasa tidak sakit lagi, cepat masuk kemar dan tidurlah "

" tap..tapi susunya hyung? " suara pelan kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kaki siwon .

" aish.. " desah siwon frustasi,walaupun kesal tetapi ia tetap kembali ke dapur membuatkan susu untuk kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum meminum susu.

.

" cepat habiskan, jika besok kau terlambat bangun, hyung akan pergi ke kantor sendiri dan meninggalkan mu . arraseo? Dan pecahan gelasnya,biar ajhuma yang membersihkannya besok pagi " ucap siwon sambil menyodorkan segelas susu yang baru saja ia buat.

" ne hyung, gomawo " kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mulai menghabiskan susu coklat buatan siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan langkah gontai, matahari sudah mulai terbenam menyembunyikan cahaya terik yang sejak siang tadi senantiasa menyorot ke bumi. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi ada kegiatan sosialisasi tentang perlindungan pohon, dan hal ini membuatnya tertinggal bus. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia pulang berjalan kaki. Lebih sialnya lagi hari ini hari pertama ia menjalankan tugas-tugas rumahnya.

Ia memasuki kamarnya, membuka jas sekolah lalu menghempaskan tas punggungnya ke sembarang arah, dengan terburu-buru kakinya melangkah ke halaman belakang rumah. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah ember yang berukuran sedang, mengisinya dengan air yang telah ia ambil dari kolam renang balakang lalu menyiramkannya ke sembarang arah " yang penting semua tanamannya kena " pikir kyuhyun. Setelah menyiram tanaman dengan kecepatan express ala kyuhyun, ia kembali memasuki rumah mengambil sebuah sapu dan mulai menyapu dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan, kyuhyun mengarahkan dedaunan kering tersebut ke ujung halaman. Setelah merasa puas dengan hasil kerja nya ia meletakkan sapu di balik pohon dan mulai melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Siwon berjalan memasuki rumahnya, jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal, 30 menit sebelum jam makan malam. Setelah membersihkan diri yang membuat tubuhnya lebih segar, siwon menuju ke ruang makan untuk mengisi setiap kotak perut sixpck nya dengan makanan yang sudah menunggunya untuk disantap.

" kyuu.. cepatlah turun,saatnya makan malam "

Panggil siwon saat belum melihat dongsaengnya itu berada di maja makan, biasanya kyuhyun manusia pertama yang berada di meja makan saat menjelang makan malam. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari kyuhyun,siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik menuju kamarnya.

.

" kyu apa yang kau lakukan? " siwon memasuki kamar kyuhyun dan melihat dongsaengnya itu sedang berdiri menghadap balkon.

" huweeee.. kyu rindu eomma dan appa,hyuung. " mendengar penuturan kyuhyun membuat siwon ber sweetdrop ria.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-change my brother chapter 2-

Main cast : Cho(i) kyuhyun, choi siwon.

Genre : brothership , family

Warning : Miss typo, gaje, bad, OOC, alur kecepetan, Etc.

.

.

sebulan sudah kyuhyun mengikuti jadwal yang telah dibuat hyungnya, sebenarnya ia ingin memberontak dan melanggar jadwal tapi beberapa hari yang lalu sudah ia lakukan dan berakhir dengan seharian tanpa uang jajan, berangkat dan pulang sekolah berjalan kaki, malamnya demam dan paginya mendapatkan omelan-omelan menyebalkan dari siwon. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kyuhyun bergidik.

.

Hari ini hari minggu seperti hari-hari minggu sebelumnya, kyuhyun duduk bersantai diruang tengah untuk bermain game.

" kyuu ambilkan laptop hyung di dalam kamar " teriak siwon yang saat ini berada di ruang kerja nya.

" kyu sedang sibuk hyung, ambil sendiri saja " sahut kyuhyun dengan mata yang terus menatap focus pada layar besar didepannya.

" kyuuu.. "

" aish,iya hyung "

dengan sangat terpaksa kyuhyun mempause game nya dan berjalan menuju kamar siwon untuk mengambil laptop. Saat berada dikamar siwon matanya tidak sengaja melihat bingkai photo di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil saat menyadari photo yang terpajang adalah photo nya dan siwon beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka berphoto di photobox, ck! bahkan kyuhyun harus menyeret siwon agar hyungnya itu mau masuk untuk berphoto.

" kyuuu "

" ne hyuung " panggilan siwon bagaikan peringatan untuk kyuhyun agar segera membawakan laptopnya, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja siwon sebelum muncul panggilan " kyuuu " yang ke-empat kalinya.

.

"Ini hyung laptopnya" kyuhyun meletakan laptop siwon keatas meja.

" ternyata hyung memajang photonya juga,kkkk~ hyung bilang berphoto seperti itu norak. " ujar kyuhyun sambil terkikik mencoba menggoda siwon

" hyung pajang photonya untuk mengusir tikus dan kecoa yang ingin mampir ke kamar "

" ha? Yang benar saja, kau kejam sekali hyung "

" haha.. hyung hanya bercanda kyu, sudah sana pergi lanjutkan bermain game mu "

" yess bos! "

_Tumben sekali siwon hyung menyuruhku melanjutkan game. _Batin kyuhyun heran karena biasanya setiap hari minggu kyuhyun bermain game hyungnya itu tetap mengomel, seperti tidak rela dongsaengnya menyentuh game.

.

Tok~ tok.. tok~

Baru saja kyuhyun duduk manis didepan tv untuk melanjutkan gamenya dan saat ini malah terganggu lagi dengan suara ketukan pintu. " aish menyebalkan sekali! Ini hari minggu seharusnya jangan bertamu dihari libur seperti ini, mengganggu saja "walupun menggerutu kyuhyun tetap berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

Ceklek~..

" cari siapa? " tanyanya to the point saat melihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi besar dan berisi yang berada didepannya.

" aku mencari siwon, kau siapa? Aku baru melihatmu. " ujar namja tersebut yang malah bertanya balik pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, matanya menatap heran namja besar yang ada dihadapannya dari atas hingga kebawah.

" ini kyu,kyuhyun dong- "

" ah jadi kau dongsaengnya siwon yang sangat manja itu? Kkkkkk~ kau lucu sekali " kedua tangan namja asing tesebut bergerak mencubit pipi kyuhyun gemas.

Belum sempat kyuhyun mengenalkan diri tapi namja didepannya ini malah memotong perkataanya dan dengan seenak perut besarnya ia menarik pipi kyuhyun kekanan dan kekiri.

" yaakk hepp-ash "

" kangin? "

siwon yang ingin mengambil minum didapur malah berbalik arah menuju pintu depan saat mendengar keributan kecil, ia sedikit terkejut melihat kangin sahabatnya sudah berada didepan pintu rumah sambil mencubit pipi dongsaengnya. Mendengar suara siwon yang memanggil namanya membuat kangin dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan cubitan pada pipi chuby kyuhyun.

" hyung, beruang ini temanmu? Tangannya kasar sekali, seperti kuli. " celetuk kyuhyun kesal sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang saat ini terasa panas.

" kyu. " tegur siwon dengan nada tegas. " mian kangin-ah dongsaeng ku ini memang seperti itu, dia masih dalam didikan ku jadi kau maklumi saja jika mendengar celetukan kasar dari mulutnya ''

" hahaha.. santai saja won, dari wajahnya sudah terlihat kalau anak ini nakal. " jawab kangin sambil mengacak-acak rambut kyuhyun.

_Dasar beruang tua. bertindak seenaknya saja, tadi mencubit pipiku lalu mengatakan aku anak nakal dan sekarang merusak tatanan rambutku. Kalau bukan karena ada siwon hyung pasti sudah kugigit lengan besarnya itu._

" waktu bermain game mu akan terbuang sia-sia kalau kau terus beridiri di sini kyu "

" ah gamekuu! "

Mendengar perkataan siwon membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari menuju ruang tengah, hampir saja ia membuang waktu emasnya untuk bermain game.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di ruang pribadi siwon. Kangin terlihat duduk dengan santainya di sofa besar dan siwon yang berdiri menatap pemandangan luar dari balkon yang entah kenapa saat ini terlihat menarik di matanya.

" beberapa hari yang lalu guru di sekolah kyuhyun menelpon, dia bilang kyuhun selalu tidak mau mengikuti olahraga renang, padahal kegiatan olahraga renang itu rutin dilakukan setiap minggu disekolah. ternyata kyuhyun mengalami trauma terhadap genangan air yang luas. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat menanyakan hal ini pada eomma. aku harap kau dapat membantunya kangin-ah. "

" tenang saja won, aku pernah membantu sepupuku yang mengalami hal sama seperti kyuhyun. "

.

.

malam telah tiba, saat ini dikediaman keluarga choi terlihat seorang remaja muda sedang sibuk memilih-milih baju.

" cepatlah kyu, kau ini seperti yeoja saja " teriak siwon dari luar kamar kyuhyun.

" ya, yaa.. tunggu sebentar lagi hyung "

" kalau 3menit lagi kau tidak keluar, hyung tinggal. "

Brraakk..

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar mengagetkan siwon yang memang saat ini sedang berada tepat didepan pintu malang tersebut,untung saja keseimbangan tubuhnya baik,kalau tidak pasti ia sudah terjungkir kebelakang.

" yaakk kyu! Kau senang sekali mengagetkan hyung, kalau pintunya rusak hyung akan menjadikan badanmu pintu yang baru. "

" mwoo? Siwon hyung kau ini sadis sekali. Ayo cepat kita berangkat makan diluar, jangan mengomel terus seperti yeoja saja " ujar kyuhyun dan langsung berlari turun kelantai bawah sebelum hyungnya itu memberikan jitakan manis dikepalanya.

" yaakkk choi kyuhyuunn! "

.

" waaah hyung, kau habis ditembak yeoja ya? Tumben sekali kita pergi makan di restoran "

" Pleettakk "

" aw.. sakit hyung, kalau kyu gagar otak bagaimana? "

" makannya jangan asal berbicara, lagi pula kalau kau gagar otak hyung akan mengganti otakmu dengan otak kucing "

Mendengar penuturan siwon yang menyeramkan membuat kyuhyun bungkam seketika, siwon yang melihat kyuhyun terdiam hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

.

" ah kenyangnyaa~ rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak makan makanan restoran hyung "

" kau ini berlebihan sekali, oh ya kyu.. ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganmu "

" ne? hyung ingin membicarakan apa? "

'' beberapa hari yang lalu guru olahraga di sekolahmu menelpon hyung, tidak perlu hyung jelaskan kau pasti sudah tau kenapa gurumu menelpon hyung, hyung juga sudah mengetahui tentang trauma mu dari eomma, maka dari itu hyung sengaja mengajak kangin hyung ke rumah, kangin hyung akan membantumu menghilangkan traumamu, kau tidak perlu takut kyu kangin hyung sudah berpengalaman, dia seorang psikolog. ''

Mendengar semua penjelasan panjang lebar dari siwon membuat kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

'' kyu? ''

'' tap- tapi.. kyu takut hyung ''

'' kau tidak perlu takut ne? selama terapi hyung akan menemanimu, ah iya kalau kau mau mengikuti terapi ini hyung akan membelikanmu kaset game terbaru tiap minggunya, bagaimana? ''

'' eh? Jincha hyung? '' kyuhyun langsung menatap siwon dengan mata yang berbinar,

'' yup! Tentu saja '' siwon menjawab dengan anggukan semangat.

'' tap-tapi… kalau hanya kaset game sama saja hyung tidak ada yang bisa mengurangi rasa takut kyunnie, di rumah kan kyu hanya boleh bermain game saat hari minggu. '' kyuhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya.

'' oke, kalau begitu kyu boleh bermain game seminggu tiga kali, bagaimana? ''

'' jincha? Mau, mau hyung.. kyu mau ikut terapinya '' kyuhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya berbinar senang sedangkan hatinya ber-smirk ria dan bergumam _'' yes berhasil, game baru yeyeyee ''_

'' _kaset game terbaru tiap minggu? Bermain game tiga kali seminggu? Aish bodohnyaa kau choi siwon ''_ siwo merutuki dirinya dalam hati saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, soal bermain game 3x seminggu tadi rasanya siwon ingin segera membatalkannya tapi saat melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang sangat berbinar ia tidak jadi berubah pikiran_ '' tak apalah demi kyunnie ''_ pikirnya yang tanpa sadar kehilangan sifat tegasnya yang entah tertinggal dimana.

'' ya sudah ayo kembali ke rumah ''

'' ne hyung, tapi kita beli ice cream ya? ''

'' aigo kyuu.. dirumah kan banyak ice cream, tidak usah beli saja ne? ''

'' tapi itukan ice cream mingguan hyung, nanti kalau sudah habis sebelum minggu depan kyu tidak bisa makan ice cream lagi setelah pulang sekolah '' lirih kyuhyun.

'' kalau habis nanti hyung belikan lagi yang banyak, sudahlah ayo cepat pulang ''

'' waaah gomawo hyung~ kau malam ini baiik sekaliiii '' kyuhyun sangat girang saat mendengar penuturan siwon, kedua tangannya langsung memeluk siwon dengan erat.

'' aish kau ini, sudah-sudah lepas.. sesak tau '' ujar siwon sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan brutal dongsaengnya, kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum manis pada siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di halte bus dekat sekolahnya, sekolah sudah berakhir dari setengah jam yang lalu tapi ia masih belum pulang ke rumah, bus yang biasa membawanya pulang ke arah rumahnya sudah lewat, dan akhirnya ia harus menunggu lagi bus tersebut berhenti lagi dihalte ini.

'' kyu kenapa belum pulang? Kajja cepatlah naik ''

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat sebuah mobil yang sudah sangat ia kenal berhenti tepat didepannya, dan keterkejutannya lebih bertambah saat melihat orang yang berada dalam mobil tersebut. hyung termenyebalkannya, siwon.

'' loh siwon hyung? Kenapa menjemput kyunnie? Tumben sekali. Ujar kyuhyun sambil memasuki mobil siwon.

'' tadi hyung kerumah dan ternyata kau belum pulang, jadi hyung menyusulmu kesekolah ternyata kau disin. Ah iya hyung sengaja menjemputmu karena hari ini hari pertama terapi mu bukan? ''

_Aish choi kyuhyun bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan perjanjian semalam _'' apa terapinya setelah pulang sekolah hyung? Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat lemah dan tidak lupa memasang muka seolah-olah sedang sakit.

'' ne,hari ini setelah pulang sekolah.. apa kau ada kegiatan setelah ini?

'' ani hyung, hari ini kyu lelah sekali.. bisakah terapinya ditunda besok saja? Ah mianhae hyung kalau tidak bisa ditunda tidak apa-apa ''

'' kau lelah kyu? Baiklah terapinya di tunda besok saja "

" gomawo hyung " kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah siwon

" _yes,satu hari berhasil lolos dari beruang itu '' _ batin kyuhyun sambil bersmirk ria.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya dia atas ranjang berukuran besar yang terasa sangat nyaman, matanya menatap lurus langit-langit ruang kamarnya _" bagaimana kalau siwon hyung tau kalau kyu sebenarnya tidak mau ikut terapi? Alasan apa lagi yang harus kyu pikirkan untuk mencegah terapi? Lalu bagaimana jika siwon hyung juga tau kalau kyu menyembunyikan psp di bawah kolong ranjang? Kalau siwon hyung marah jangan-jangan nanti kyu akan di usir dari rumah lalu jadi gelandangan? Andwee! " _ kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panic, pikirannya terus berkecambuk memikirkan hal-hal yang ia takuti, hingga akhirnya ia terlelap masih dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah dan sepatu yang masih melekat dikakinya.

.

Siwon tersenyum lembut saat memasuki kamar dongsaengnya dan menemukan kyuhyun tertidur diatas ranjangnya masih dengan sepatu dan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

" kyu.. kyunnie " siwon mengusap rambut dongsaengnya, bermaksud membangunkan kyuhyun dengan lembut.

" nngh.. hyung? " kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat merasakan tangan seseorang yang mengelus lembut kepalanya, dan yang pertama ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah wajah hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

" hyung kembali ke kantor dulu ne? ganti bajumu dulu baru tidur kembali . " siwon mengacak rambut kyuhyun lalu berbalik meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun.

" _siwon hyung jadi lebih lambut, sekarang siwon hyung sudah tidak semenyeramkan dulu lagi, huft.. harusnya kyu senang, tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda? " _ batin kyuhyun sambil menatap punggung siwon yang semakin menghilang dari pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Bosan, satu kata yang saat ini kyuhyun rasakan. Sejak 2 jam lalu ia hanya bermain game di pspnya, dan ini benar-benar keajaiban seorang choi kyuhyun bosan bermain game? ck.. sulit dipercaya. Tapi hal itu baru saja terjadi. jam baru menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Bingung akan melakukan apa akhirnya kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar nada sambung.

" yeoboseo " terdengar sapaan suara dari sebrang sana.

" eommaaa.. "

" yak.. choikyu kau ingin membuat eomma tuli eoh? '

" hehehe.. kyunnie rindu eomma, sangat rindu. Uhh kapan eomma dan appa kemari? "

" yang benar saja kyu, baru seminggu yang lalu eomma dan appa kesana. Dan sekarang kau minta kami kesana lagi? Pekerjaan eomma dan appa banya kyunnie.. kalau eomma dan appa tidak sibuk, untuk apa kami menitipkanmu pada siwon hyung ? "

" aish.. eomma memang menyebalkan "

" jangan cemberut seperti itu kyunnie, kalau ada eomma di sana pasti eomma sudah mencubiti pipimu. Kkkk~ " heechul terkiki geli, ia sudah sangat mengerti watak anak bungsunya itu, dari nada bicaranya kentara sekali jika anaknya itu sangat kesal, dan jika kyuhyun kesal pasti saat ini ia sedang mengerecutkan bibirnya.

" eomma.. "

'' ya chagiya, ada apa eoh? apakah terjadi sesuatu? "

" ada yang ingin kyu bicarakan "

" bicaralah chagy, eomma akan mendengarkannya "

" apakah eomma tahu? Siwon hyung meyuruh kyunnie mengikuti terapi "

" terapi untuk trauma mu? " kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat sang eomma.

" bukankah itu bagus kyu? Kau bisa berenang seperti saat liburan sekolah waktu kau masih SD, bukankah dulu kau sangat suka berenang? "

" tap-tapi kyu tidak mau eomma.. kyu takut, bagaimana jika kyu keram? Lalu tenggelam dan kemungkinan terbesarnya bisa saja kyunnie meninggal saat mengikuti terapi. "

" KYU.. " Mendengar nada teguran dari sang eomma membuat kyuhyun bungkam seketika.

" kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, kalau kau tidak punya keberanian dan kemauan bagaimana kau bisa maju? "

" tapi kyu tidak mau ikut terapi eomma.. harusnya ini hari pertama kyu mengikuti terapi. Tap-tapi kyu berbohong dengan siwon hyung, kyu bilang kyunnie sedang tidak enak badan. Kyu tidak mau terapi eomma.. " beber kyuhyun panjang lebar berharap sang eomma akan melarang siwon untuk mengikutkan kyuhyun dalam terapi tersebut.

" kalau kyu tidak mau terapi kenapa kyunnie terima tawaran siwon hyung eoh? "

" kyu.. kyu takut dengan siwon hyung, lagi pula siwon hyung bilang jika kyu mau ikut terapi siwon hyung akan membelikan game terbaru tiap minggunya dan kyu boleh bermain game seminggu tiga kali. Makannya kyu menerima tawaran siwon hyung. Tapi sungguh eomma, kyu tidak mau ikut terapi. Bantu kyunnie agar siwon hyung membatalkan terapinya eomma,jebbal~ "

" maafkan eomma kyu, eomma tidak bisa membantumu, selama keputusan siwon baik untukmu eomma akan selalu mendukungnya. Eomma akan melanjutkan pekerjaan, kau sebaiknya istirahat,. Bye chagiya. "

" tut..~ tut~ " kyuhyun hanya dapat terdiam saat nada tanda panggilan telah berakhir terdengar.

" ceklek.. " kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati siwon berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah dingin.

" kau membohongi hyung? "

Tubuh kyuhyun terasa kaku, wajahnya pucat pasi saat melihat siwon berada dihadapannya, bukankah siwon tadi bilang akan kembali ke kantor? Lalu kenapa ia sekarang berada di sini? Dan lebih parahnya lagi siwon pasti sudah mengetahui segalanya. Pikiran-pikiran liar mulai berkecambuk dalam benak kyuhyun, " apakah sebentar lagi siwon hyung akan menghajarnya? Ah tidak, mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia akan di usir dari rumah ini. "

" JAWAB HYUNG CHOI KYUHYUN! " tubuh kyuhyun semakin menegang, bentakan keras dari hyungnya sukses membawa ia kembali ke dunia nyata, dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap mata siwon yang saat ini melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam.

" N-ne.. hyung, kyu-kyunnie berbohong, tap-tapi sebenarnya kyu. kyu tidak bermaksud membohongi hyung " kepala kyuhyun kembali tertunduk, tak berani menatap mata siwon lebih lama lagi.

" ck.. bagus eoh? Kau mulai berani membohongi hyung? Sia-sia sudah hyung berubah untukmu kyu. Mulai sekarang semua vasilitas untukmu hyung cabut, lakukanlah seolah-olah kau tinggal sendiri. Lakukan semua kegiatan yang kau butuhkan sendiri, hyung muak mengurusmu " siwon berjalan mendekati tempat tidur kyuhyun, tangannya mengambil psp, handphone beserta laptop yang berada di meja belajar.

" mulai sekarang tidak ada uang jajan untukmu "

" BLAM.. " siwon pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri dan menutup pintu kamar dongsaengnya itu dengan keras.

" siwon hyung.. hiks, mianhae hyung hiks.. "

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, suasana gelap kamarnya menyapa penglihatan kyuhyun. Setelah menangis begitu lama kyuhyun tertidur karena kelelahan dan baru terbangun saat malam tiba. Matanya terasa sembab serta kepala yang terus berdenyut.

" _siwon hyung benar-benar marah_ '' kyuhyun meringis mengingat kejadian tadi sore, beberapa saat terdiam ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya beserta piyama bewarna biru malam dengan motif polkadot.

" _hwaiting kyunnie, kau harus bisa " _dengan jantung terus berdetak dengan kencang kyuhyun perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya, jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam tentu saja ia harus turun kebawah untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah mulai berteriak minta di isi, sesampainya kyuhyun di dapur ia terdiam melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini, sepi. Tidak ada siwon yang duduk dimeja makan menyantap makan malamya dengan hikmat, hei jangan kan siwon, bahkan meja makan didapur saat ini kosong, tidak ada satupun makanan yang tersaji.

" _apakah siwon hyung sudah makan dan menghabiskan semuanya_? " semakin dilanda perasaan bingung, kyuhyun berjalan menuju wastafel dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan bekas piring kotor. Lalu di mana hyungnya?

Mengabaikan rasa takut yang mulai menghantuinya kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar siwon, berharap ia menemukan hyungnya sedang bermain laptop disana, tapi sepertinya harapan kyuhyun tidak terkabul, kosong. Tidak ada siapapun didalam kamar tersebut, kakinya mulai mengitari rumah mewah tersebut, tapi nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan siwon.

" _kyu sendiri dirumah? Uhh, kyu takut.. Dimana siwon hyung?_ " mengetahui ia hanya seorang diri berada dirumah, tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya, rasa lapar yang sejak tadi ia rasakan terganti sudah dengan rasa takut yang lebih besar. Sesampainya dikamar kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya.

" siwon hyung kemana? Kyu takut sendirian.. " gumam kyuhyun masih dengan selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

TBC…..

Mianhae buat yang uda nunggu dan alur yang kecepetan, pendek, juga lama update. Chap depan janji akan author panjangin . maaf ya jika banyak typo dan bahasa yang tidak rancu.

Gomawo buat yang uda baca, big thanks juga buat yang sudah meninggalkan review


	4. Chapter 4

-change my brother chapter 4-

Main cast : Cho(i) kyuhyun, choi siwon.

Genre : brothership , family

Warning : Miss typo, gaje, bad, OOC, alur kecepetan, Etc.

**.**

.

.

" kyunniie.. t-tolong hmmph.. " kyuhyun yang baru saja naik dari kolam menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, matanya terbelak kaget ketika melihat changmin teman sekelasnya sedang berada di tengah kolam, changmin mencoba untuk muncul kepermukaan tetapi sepertinya kakinya mengalami keram, kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar kolam, berharap ia menemukan kang songsaenim ataupun murid-murid yang lain, tapi nihil. Kelas mereka memang sedang melakukan kegiatan renang tapi kegiatan tersebut sudah selesai semenjak 20 menit yang lalu. Sepertinya hanya ia dan changmin yang memutuskan untuk berenang lebih lama lagi. Kyuhyun yang kebingungan segera melompat ke dalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Changmin yang merasakan seseorang menangkap tubuhnya segera berpegangan erat pada tubuh tersebut, kedua tangannya menekan bahu kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya menjadikannya pegangan agar ia tetap berada dipermukaan, ia tidak ingin tenggelam. Tanpa changmin sadari kedua tangannya menenggelamkan kyuhyun dibawah sana.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berada di dalam air mulai kehabisan nafas, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya kyuhyun mendorong tubuh changmin dan mencoba naik kembali ke permukaan. Tapi sepertinya nihil, kekuatan changmin lebih besar dan kembali mendorong tubuhnya kebawah.

" astaga kyuhyun! " sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan eommanya sebelum ia kehabisan nafas dan semuanya terasa gelap.

" haahh.. hhh.. " tubuh kyuhyun tersentak kaget, nafasnya terengah-engah dan piyama yang ia kenakan sudah terasa basah karena keringat. Ia baru saja memimpikan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya sangat takut saat berada di dalam kolam.

" hiks.. eommaa kyu t-takut " kyuhyun memeluk erat boneka Pikachu besar yang selalu menemani tidurnya, setiap kyuhyun memimpikikan kejadian tersebut ia akan berlari menuju kamar sang eomma dan menangis dipelukan eommanya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa memeluk eommanya saat mimpi itu datang, ia sangat ingin keluar berlari menuju kamar siwon dan memeluk tubuh hyungnya dengan erat, tapi semua itu tidak bisa. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, Siwon merenggangkan kedua tangannya, otot tubuhnya terasa kaku setelah dua jam yang lalu ia tiba dirumah dan langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan dikantor.

" hah.. masih ada setumpuk berkas yang belum ku tanda tangani, huh choi siwon sepertinya kau membutuhkan satu cangkir kopi lagi " siwon memandang beberapa berkas diatas mejanya dan mulai bermonolog entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada laptop dihadapannya.

Saat berjalan menuju ke dapur, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara isakan seseorang. " _apakah suara hantu?_ " batin siwon yang tentu saja disertai wajah idiotnya. Sejak kapan choi siwon percaya hal-hal seperti itu? Rasa penasaran yang besar membuat siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana asal suara tersebut. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat menyadari ia saat ini sedang berada didepan pintu kamar dongsaengnya .

" _ia menangis sampai tengah malam seperti ini? ck! tidak bisa kubayangkan secengeng dan semanja apa dirinya saat tinggal bersama eomma dan appa " _ ujar siwon dalam hati lalu pergi menuju dapur, kembali ke tujuan awalnya, membuat kopi.

.

.

" krriing~ krriing~ " kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat mendengar bunyi keras alarm yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Ia membuka matanya yang saat ini terasa berat, tubuhnya sangat lemas, ia terdiam beberapa saat di atas tempat tidur, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sepertinya masih tertinggal dialam tidur.

" haah.." kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya, ia harus segera mandi dan kesekolah walaupun sepertinya saat ini ia sedang demam. Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan jangan lupakan sweater tebal bewarna baby blue yang saat ini ia kenakan. Cuaca diluar sangat dingin belum lagi tubuhnya saat ini sedang demam, jika ia sudah tidak mempunyai rasa malu lagi pasti ia akan mengenakan 3 sweater tebal sekaligus. Sayangnya ia tidak mau terlihat seperti buntalan dan menjadi sorotan orang-orang disekitarnya. Setelah puas memandang penampilannya di cermin kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur, tentu saja untuk sarapan. _"semoga ada siwon hyung" _batin kyuhyun sedikit was-was.

" huft.. " kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan siwon dimeja makan.

" _Sepertinya siwon hyung sudah berangkat " _batin kyuhyun saat melihat sepiring nasi goreng di atas meja, tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun segera melahap nasi goreng yang ia yakin buatan hyungnya. Sebenarnya ini masih kurang,dari kemarin sore ia belum makan, apalagi mulai saat ini ia tidak dapat uang jajan.

" _lakukanlah seolah-olah kau tinggal sendiri. Lakukan semua kegiatan yang kau butuhkan sendiri, hyung muak mengurusmu " _

Ucapan siwon kembali berputar dipikiran kyuhyun, ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya lalu meminum segelas susu yang memang sudah berada disamping piring tersebut. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

" _kyu tidak pantas memakan ini,harusnya kyu memasak sendiri "_

Dengan langkah lunglai kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya, sepertinya ia harus berjalan cepat kalau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, jam menunjukan pukul 3 siang. Seluruh murid neul paran high school berkemas untuk pulang. Kyuhyun memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tas ranselnya.

" jadi kau sudah berhenti bekerja di caffe itu? "

" ne, sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah minimarket dekat rumahku, gajinya lebih besar. Kau mau menggantikanku bekerja di caffe? Mereka mencari karyawan baru untuk menggantikanku "

" sayang sekali aku sudah bekerja di perpustakaan umum "

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar percakapan kibum dan donghae teman sekelasnya. Kalau ia bekerja pasti ia bisa mempunyai uang jajan sendiri.

" kibum-shi bolehkah aku bisa menjadi penggantimu bekerja di caffe tersebut "

Kibum dan donghae terdiam dan memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh, setahu mereka kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga yang berada, lihat saja tas dan sepatu yang ia kenakan semua merek kualitas tinggi. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

" kibum shi? " panggilan kyuhyun yang kedua kalinya membuat kedua orang tersebut tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

" hng.. kau yakin kyuhyun-shi? "

" ne, tentu saja aku yakin, sangat yakin. Jadi aku mohon biarkan aku bekerja disana "

" hmm.. baiklah,kau bisa datang ke alamat ini "

Dengan ragu kibum memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat caffe tersebut.

" gomawo kibum-shi donghae-shi aku pergi dulu ne " kyuhyun menyambar tas ransel dikursinya dan langsung melesat ke alamat yang telah kibum berikan,

" Twosome caffe, street Myungdo no.07 " kyuhyun tersenyum senang memandang alamat yang saat ini ditangannya.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit akhirnya kyuhyun sampai pada alamat caffe yang tadi diberikan oleh kibum, kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur karena ternyata jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya .

" anyeong.. nan choi kyuhyun imnida, aku kemari untuk menggantikan kibum-shi teman sekelas ku yang sudah pindah bekerja ke mini market didekat rumahnya karena disana gajinya lebih besar " beber kyuhyun panjang lebar memebuat seseorang namja yang berada dihadapannya saat ini terdiam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

" mianhae,apa kau mendengarku? " kyuhyun melambaikan kedua tangannya diwajah namja tersebut.

" ah ne, maaf kau bilang tadi akan mengantikan kibum? " tanya namja tersebut yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh kyuhyun. "baiklah ayo masuk ke ruangan ku" kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan berjalan mengikuti langkah namja dewasa yang berada dihadapannya.

.

=skip time=

.

Kyuhyun memangdang pantulan dirinya dicermin, _"kau tetap tampan choikyu " _ gumam kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas melihat dirinya menggunakan pakaian weiters ternyata tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Setelah menghadap kepada manager caffe tadi akhirnya ia berhasil bekerja di sini, masa bodoh siwon akan mengamuk saat dia pulang malam nanti, yang penting ia dapat uang jajan. Pikirnya nan polos, untung saja ia tadi sempat meminum obat penurun demam di UKS, jadi saat ini tubuhnya sudah tidak demam lagi.

" hei, kau ingin becermin atau bekerja eoh? " suara berat seorang namja mengagetkan kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum memandangi cermin dihadapannya.

" ah ne, mianhae. K-kyu ke sini tentu saja untuk bekerja " jawab kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

" cepatlah keluar, diluar sedang banyak pelanggan " kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruang ganti saat mendengar nada perintah dari namja tersebut.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang, waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam, kyuhyun masih terlihat sibuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Ia merutuki kenapa caffe tersebut sangatlah ramai.

" anni kyu lelah mau istirahat " jawabnya saat seorang weiters lain menyuruh ia mengelap meja yang sudah ditinggalkan pelanggannya. Tak ingin mendengar omelan dari waiters tersebut kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju belakang, tempat biasanya para weiters yang lain beristirahat. Ia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas sebuah sofa.

" capek, kyu capek. Ternyata kerja itu tidak enak, kyu lelah.. hiks eomma, hyung jahat " umpat kyuhyun kesal dan saat ini ia malah terisak membayangkan betapa jahat hyungnya membiarkan ia bekerja dan tidak mencari keberadaannya, pikir kyuhyun tanpa tau yang sebenarnya.

.

" hei bocah, kenapa kau berada di sini eoh? Cepat keluar kita akan makan malam bersama " kyuhyun segera menghapus bekas airmata di mata dan pipinya, bisa sangat memalukan sampai yang lain tahu kalau ia menangis karena capek bekerja. Uuhh sungguh menyesal kenapa ia sangat cengeng.

" n-ne gomawo hyung, nanti kyu menyusul " jawab kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di sofa, ia baru ingat bahwa ia sama sekali belum makan seharian ini, tapi suasana batinnya yang buruk benar-benar membuatnya tidak memiliki nafsu makan.

Tak ingin yang lain menunggu lama kyuhyun segera keluar menuju dapur dimana para pegawai lain sudah siap menyantap makan malam. Ia harus makan, tentu saja untuk menyiapkan energy berperang dengan hyungnya di rumah nanti.

" setelah makan kau boleh pulang kyu, kau masih sekolah kan? di sini pelajar bisa pulang jam 8-9 malam. " ujar sooman ajushi yang seorang koki di caffe tersebut.

" ne, setelah ini kyu akan pulang " jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum canggung.

" kyu, apa didekatmu ada saus? " Tanya victoria yang juga salah satu koki di sana.

" tidak ada noona, apa mau kyu ambilkan diluar? "

" ne, tolong ambilkan ya kyu " kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar untuk mengambil saus, caffe sudah terlihat lumayan sepi. Sebagian melayani di depan dan sebagian lagi makan malam di dapur.

" kyu, tolong antarkan kopi ini ke meja yang diujung itu ne? no.8. please aku sudah tidak kuat ingin ke kamar kecil "

Kyuhyun mengambil nampan tersebut dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat yeoja dihadapannya berdiri dengan gelisah.

" gomawo kyu " ujar yeoja tersebut dan segera berlari melesat menuju kamar kecil.

.

.

" tuan ini kopi nya "kyuhyun menaruh kopi tersebut dengan hati-hati dan tersenyum ramah, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur setelah mengambil saus di meja yang kosong.

'' Grreepp.. '' kyuhyun terkejut saat seseorang memegang lengannya dengan keras

" AW.. YAK! LEP- " as.. teriakan kyuhyun seketika mengecil saat melihat seseorang yang saat ini berada dihadapannya.

" BAGUS CHOI KYUHYUH, JADI KAU BERADA DI SINI EOH? DAN LIHAT SEKARANG KAU BAHKAN BEKERJA? KAU TAU BETAPA HAMPIR FRUSTASINYA HYUNG MENCARI MU HAH? " teriak siwon dihadapan kyuhyun.

Tubuh kyuhyun bergetar mendengar teriakan hyungnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat raut wajah siwon semarah ini. sungguh ia tak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. beberapa pelayan yang berada didapur segera keluar saat mendengar keributan, sang manager pun keluar dari ruangannya.

" Sajangnim.. " ujar shindong manager caffe tersebut yang terkejut melihat sang pemilik caffe-lah yang saat ini membuat keributan.

" IKUT HYUNG PULANG SEKARANG CHOI KYUHYUN " teriak siwon lagi sambil menarik lengan kyuhyun dengan kasar, tak peduli saat ini dongsaengnya tersebut sedang kesakitan dan masih mengenakan seragam weitersnya.

" h-hyung.. hiks, sak-kit hyung.. lepaskan "

Seolah tuli siwon tetap mencekram lengan kyuhyun dengan kuat, ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan menghempaskan tubuh dongsaengnya di kursi samping pengemudi.

Saat ini siwon benar-benar tersulut api emosi, ia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan di luar batas kewajaran, sedangkan kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya terus terisak ketakutan, tak memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas yang ia langgar atau beberapa mobil yang hampir saja tertabrak, siwon tetap mengemudi dengan kecepatan ekstream, ia ingin segera sampai dirumah dan menghakimi dongsaengnya tersebut. Tak sampai sepuluh menit mobil siwon sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah mewahnya, dengan kasar ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan kembali menarik lengan kyuhyun memasuki rumah.

" hiks.. lepas hyung, sakit.. " lagi lagi siwon tak memperdulikan isakan kyuhyun, ia tetap mencekram lenngan dongsaengnya dan menghempaskan tubuh kyuhyun di sofa dengan kasar.

" SEKARANG APA MAUMU HAH? KAU SUNGGUH MEMALUKAN KYU, SEORANG DONGSAENG CHOI SIWON BEKERJA DI CAFFE HYUNGNYA SENDIRI, KAU INGIN ORANG-ORANG MENGIRA HYUNG MENELANTARKAN MU EOH? " teriak siwon dengan wajah memerah karena emosi, tubuh kyuhyun semakin bergetar hebat mendengar bentakan hyungnya,ia semakin terisak dengan nafas yang terasa semakin sesak, seperti ada beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya.

" hiks.. maaf h-hyung hiks k-kyu tidak tahu , i-itu caffe m-milik hyung hiks.. maaf, maafkan kyu hiks k-kyu hanya ingin mencari uang jajan hiks sendiri hyung maaf " jawab kyuhyun ketakutan dengan tangisan yang belum mereda.

" masuk kamar dan jangan keluar sebelum hyung ijinkan " ujar siwon dengan nada tegas, mendengar perintah hyungnya kyuhyun mulai berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

.

.

=skip time=

.

Pagi kembali tiba, seperti hari-hari biasanya siwon menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kantor, ia masih bingung bagaimana lagi caranya untuk menghadapi kyuhyun.

" nanti sebelum ajhuma pulang antarkan makanan untuk kyuhyun ke kamarnya ne? setelah itu kunci kembali kamarnya " ujar siwon setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. Ajhuma tersebut hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia heran kenapa dongsaengnya sendiri harus dikurung? Tapi ia sadar bahwa tak sepantasnya mengetahui alasan dibalik pengurungan tersebut. Hei, ia hanya seorang pembantu panggilan.

Tanpa pikir panjang siwon mengambil tas kantor yang tergeletak disampingnya dan pergi menuju kantor. Berharap berkas-berkas dikantor dapat membuat ia melupakan masalah terhadap dongsaengnya tersebut.

.

.

" terima kasih atas kerja samanya "

" Sama-sama semoga semuanya akan berjalan dengan sukses "siwon menyambut jabatan tangan dari direktur pemilik Hyundai dapartemen yang baru saja bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Setelah kepergian siwon pun bangkit untuk kembali kekantornya, masih banyak dokumen-dokumen yang belum sempat ia lengkapi.

.

.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat, ia melirik meja di samping tempat tidurnya yang sudah berisikan makanan dan segelas susu. Ia yakin bukan siwon yang membuatkan semua itu. Saat ini tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, bahkan untuk bangkit saja ia tak sanggup dan kembali terbaring ditempat tidur.

" eomma.. sak-kit hiks.. " kyuhyun kembali terisak saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, piyama yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh keringat dingin dari tubuhnya.

" aakkhh.. " kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat hingga nyaris berdarah saat merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dibagian perutnya, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri, berharap rasa sakit tersebut bisa berkurang.

" eo-mma.. hah hh.. " nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak seperti ada beban berat yang saat ini menghimpit tubuhnya.

" ugh.. uhuk uhuk,.. " batuk yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuat dadanya semakin sesak

"huweekk.. uhuk.. uhuk " mata kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat sesuatu yang baru saja ia muntahkan bukanlah makanan ataupun air yang berada di lambungnya, melainkan darah. Airmatanya mengalir lebih deras, ia takut. Sangat takut.

" h-hyung.. " kyuhyun perlahan mulai memejamkan mata saat merasakan kesadarannya semakin menipis dan beberapa saat kemudian tidak ada rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya yang ia rasakan,tubuhnya seperti mati rasa, dan pada akhirnya kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

siwon menghela nafas lelah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi besar seorang direktur yang saat ini ia duduki. Baru saja ia akan menenangkan pikirnya tapi tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang berada dimejanya bergertar.

" eomma's calling " tanpa pikir panjang siwon segera menangkat telepon tersebut.

" siwonnie kau berada dimana? Apa kyunnie bersamamu? Eomma mencoba menghubungi dongsaengmu sejak tadi tapi handphone nya tidak aktif " beber sang eomma panjang lebar tanpa menyebutkan salam terlebih dahulu dan tersirat nada khawatir dari suaranya.

" siwon sedang di kantor eomma, kyu ada dirumah. Ponselnya kemarin hilang dan aku tidak sempat membelikanya yang baru " bohong siwon yang sepertinya belum siap menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya kepada sang eomma.

" Bisakah kau mengeceknya dirumah siwonnie? Perasaan eomma tidak enak "

" ne eomma, siwon akan mengeceknya sekarang " sebenarnya siwon merasakan hal yang sama, sejak tadi ia tidak focus terhadap pekerjaannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya dan hanya ada kyuhyun yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Setelah menutup telepon siwon segera menyambar kunci mobil dan segera pergi menuju ke rumahnya, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dongsaengnya dirumah.

.

.

Tak sampai 10 menit siwon sudah sampai didepan rumah mewahnya, jarak dari kantor dan rumahnya memang tidak terlau jauh dan untung saja ia tidak terjebak macet tadi. Dengan langkah lebar siwon memasuki rumah dan segera menuju kamar dongsaengnya. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak, bahkan tangannya bergetar saat membuka kunci pintu kamar kyuhyun.

Saat pintu mulai terbuka mata siwon membelak sempurna, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat dongsaengnya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan darah yang berceceran diselimutnya.

" KYUHYUN! " teriak siwon panik, ia segera menghampiri kyuhyun dan mendekap erat tubuh dongsaengnya yang terasa dingin, matanya mulai berair saat melihat mulut kyuhyun yang juga terdapat darah, _" apa dongsaengnya tadi muntah darah? " _ pikirannya benar-benar kalut sampai-sampai ia melupakan hal yang sangat penting. Seharusnya ia segera membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, bukan hanya mendekap erat tubuh dogsaengnya.

" kyu.. kyuhyunnie bangun kyu " siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi dongsaengnya dan berharap kyuhyun akan membuka matanya, tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, siwon mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Rasa panik yang luar biasa membuatnya mengabaikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas, ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin membawa dongsaengnya segera sampai dirumah sakit.

.

.

1 jam sudah siwon menunggu dokter yang memeriksa dongsaengnya keluar, tapi tetap tak ada tanda-tanda pintu UGD tersebut akan terbuka, matanya menatap kosong tembok dihadapannya.

" ddrrttt.. " getaran disaku jasnya membuat siwon tersadar dari lamunannya, tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mengetahui sang eomma lah yang saat ini menghubunginya.

" yeoboseo eo-mma "

" siwonnie kau baik-baik saja? " suara disebrang sana terdengar khawatir saat mendengar suara anaknya yang bergetar.

" Eomma.. hiks "

" siwonnie ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Cepat katakan pada eomma " nyonya choi semakin panik saat mendengar isakan dari anak sulungnya.

" eomma.. kyu, kyunnie masuk rumah sakit"

" ya tuhan apa yang terjadi siwon? "

" ak-aku tidak tahu eomma, saat aku masuk kekamarnya kyu-kyunnie sudah berdarah " tubuh nyonya choi menegang saat mendengar penjelasan dari siwon.

" baiklah eomma dan appa akan menyusul ke jepang secepatnya, katakan kau berada dirumah sakit mana? "

" di rumah sakit mitsujji eomma " jawab siwon dan dirinya kembali merenung saat panggilan telepon sang eomma sudah terputus.

.

.

" dokter bagaimana keadaan dongsaengku? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? " Tanya siwon panik saat melihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD sambil membuka maskernya,

" haah.. apakah anda keluarganya? " Tanya dokter tersebut sambil menghela nafas lelahnya.

" benar dok, saya hyungnya "

" baiklah, anda bisa ikut keruangan saya " dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan kencang siwon mengikuti langkah sang dokter menuju ruangannya, berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk pada dongsaengnya.

"silahkan duduk "

" jadi apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dongsaeng saya dok? " Tanya siwon tak sabaran.

" dongsaeng anda terkena mag akut sehingga ia memutahkan darah, ia juga mengalami stress ringan dan akibatnya penyakit paru-parunya kambuh, karena anda terlambat membawanya kerumah sakit terjadi masalah pada lambungnya dan paru-parunya yang kehabisan pasokan udara, dari analisis saya sepertinya lambung dongsaeng anda terluka dan harus segera di operasi jika tidak lambungnya akan robek. Jika anda mengijinkan kami akan melakukan operasi setelah kondisinya stabil."

" lakukan yang terbaik untuk dongsaengku dok " rasanya dunianya seakan berhenti saat mendengar penjelasan dari dokter dihadapannya.

" kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, dongsaeng anda akan kami pindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa "

" Ne, terima kasih dokter "

Siwon keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah lunglai, ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan fisik dongsaengnya, ia menyesal. Sangat menyesali semua yang telah terjadi.

" SIWON.. " siwon terkejut saat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal suaranya . nyonya choi dan tuan choi segera menghampiri siwon yang masih terdiam menatap mereka.

" siwon.. bagaimana keadaan kyuhyun? " Tanya tuan choi yang juga terdengar panik.

" maaf eomma appa.. kyu kyunnie seperti ini karenaku "

Tuan dan nyonya choi terdiam mendengar ucapan anak sulung mereka.

" sebenarnya ada apa siwonnie ? " kali ini nyonya choi yang bertanya dengan lembut, khas seoarang ibu.

" kyu muntah darah eomma, ia mengalami mag akut dan penyakit paru-parunya juga kambuh, mianhae aku tidak tahu keadaan kyunnie yang sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu kyu punya penyakit mag ataupun paru-paru, yang kutahu kyu adalah anak yang manja, hanya itu maafkan aku. Ini semua terjadi karena aku menghukum kyunnie, aku mengurunya dikamar dan ak.. "

" PLAK… "

" APPA MENYESAL MENITIPKAN KYUHYUN PADAMU CHOI SIWON " Teriak tuan choi emosi lalu pergi bersama nyonya choi yang menangis dipelukannnya. meninggalkan siwon seorang diri yang kini terduduk lemas di koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

TBC

_._

_._

_Maaf ya kalau banyak typo atau bahasa yang tidak rancu, males ngedit lagi soalnya hehehe.._

_Dan sekali lagi BIG THANKS buat semua yang uda review maupun yang uda baca, untuk jung family the series masih dalam proses :) _


End file.
